Maxwell P. Tracks
This page is created by Golden8King. Maxwell Peter Tracks is a non-playable character in Into Darkness. He appears as Luca's mentor in the beginning of the game and even gives out the tutorial for the player. He's head of White Rose City's military department and has made it his personal goal to slay the beast that is threatening "his" city. Over the course of the game, Luca is mostly communicating with him over their mobile phones. Eventually, however, Luca loses contact with him and Tracks remains unseen until he appears before Luca deep inside the beast before the player's final battle with Aika, the game's main antagonist. He eventually turns out to be the secondary antagonist. Background Tracks was a babe magnet during his Highschool years and a quarterback. After his graduation and marriage with his teenage love Jenny, he joined the military and 18 years later was made General of his department at White Rose City, a beautiful city at the East Coast. One day, terrorists were reported to put up bombs at Mount Rose, a mountain near White Rose City that were apparently meant to cause an avalanche in the city. Charismatic and popular General Tracks decided to join a group of his mem in their mission to stop the bombs from detonating. While he was successful, he was told by his Second-in-Command Dick Rogers that his wife and their baby twins had died during a fire. Tracks was shocked and disgusted from his failure to safe both, the citizens of White Rose City and his family. He grew bitter and changed drastically. It was also him that, a few months later, ordered the creation of a "Master Weapon", a weapon he wanted to use to destroy the world. That weapon, however, turned out to be a human - Luca. Role in the Story Will follow soon :) Abilities Tracks, at first sight, looks like a normal human general. He is said to be the army's head strategist and to have any IQ of 270. He is skilled with all kinds of firearms and is always equipped with a handgun and a bazooka. It isn't until he enters the beast for himself that he eventually gains the powers to control the beast, at least to a certain extent. It is then when he becomes possessed by his hatred for himself and the world. During Luca's battle with his mentor, Tracks transforms into a shadowy beast having his bazooka for a left arm. This creature is dubbed Shadow Tracks and is the penultimate boss in the entire game (unless you count in the optional Shadow Hydra). As Shadow Tracks, he gained the powers to shoot a laser beam from his bazooka, teleporting, superspeed and the ability to paralyse opponents AKA Luca. Personality Many people only know his heroic, brave, intelligent and kind nature. However, deep down, he isn't more than a mere corpse as the real Tracks is long gone. Tracks, following the traumatic events of his family's death, became a psycho and is consumed by hatred for himself due to his failure to save his family and for the world itself. He deeply sees the world as nothing but a landscape of death and lost all will to life. It's only for the world he deeply hates that he decided to live on so he could eventually "save" the world from its ultimate fate ... by destroying it. He, on other hand, is also a coward who fears his own weakness more than anything else. He is also very manipulative and uses his intelligence and strategic expierences to use Luca as nothing but a pawn in his plan to "safe" the world. Appearance During his early years, Tracks was a handsome, thin, yet mascular man. He had dark brown short hair and ocean-blue eyes. However, following the loss of everything that kept him going, Tracks grew weak while retaining his handsome and mascular appearance. His hair turned white within a few month and his eyes turned dark purple. His skin turned whiter and thinner and lost many muscles. As a Boss Shadow Tracks is the penultimate boss of the game. For more information, please look Shadow Tracks (Boss). Category:Character Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Into Darkness